Sakai & Amii chapter 1
by Andii
Summary: This is basically the beginning of a series in which I have five chapters done, which is allready posted on another site... uh.. Enjoy! ^.^;


Sakai & Amii  
  
Chapter One  
"Hence the Grimey Stones"  
  
He opened an eye, looking to the Pidgey alarm clock, squaking about... Seven a.m. .. He rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to blow off the screaming bird machine, then his eyes popped wide open and he dove out of bed.  
"Gotta get to Oak's! Gotta get to Oak's!" He basically shouted this all throughout his morning process, shower, dressing, breakfast (which was funny enough to see), and getting his shoes on. He scrambled down the path of his house tripping over several loose objects.. a hose here, a bucket there, you know. He sprinted the whole three blocks through pallet town from his house to Professer Oak's laboratory. When he got there he was three hours early... yeah... three hours.... but allready someone was walking out with a pokéball marked 'Ledyba'. He dashed in and stumbled up to the professer with a salute.  
"Contest winner number 12 of 50, sir!" And he handed the certifacate of proof. Basically he had won a contest in Pallet for the best picture of the three legendary birds, along with a description. He had drawn stick figure birds and copied the pokémon's description from a pokédex, changing every few words or so... a real work hard guy, huh?   
"Ah, Sakai Mitsi, am I correct?" He said, looking over some list. Sakai, as in the pleadurism guy, nodded wildly.  
"Well, it seems we ran out of contest pokémon... three hours ago." Sakai's jaw dropped, he could picture himself ripping the head off that alarm clock.  
"But I still have something to give you to insure that you catch a pokémon!" Oak said, waving the list at Sakai as he walked into the back of the room, picking up two things and walking back to Sakai. Sakai looked at the two things with an annoyed face.  
"A pokéball!... and a sack of rocks." Oak smiled proudly handing them to Sakai.. he took them and blinked absent-mindedly. Oak gave him a swift pat on the butt and shooed him out the door, where Sakai still looked at the two objects blinking again absent-mindedly. He then began walking (after 20 minutes of blinking)into the grassy feild, just beyond Oak's lab, where it is said that you can find many Rattatas and Pidgeys... oh those annoying, alarm oriented Pidgeys....He wandered into them and began ducking at every move of the wind, sure that some kind of pokémon was making the grass sway. He walked into a clearing where.. a pidgey... stood picking at a worm ledged into the ground.. Sakai grined insanely and stepped slowly closer to the pidgey.. Then he made his move!  
"Pokérock, Go!!!" and he threw the rock at pidgey, with all might, it beamed straight at pidgey with the upmost precision!.... then was knocked away with a flap of pidgey's wing.... Sakai grabbed at another rock and threw it, the same straight line toward pidgey... and the same apathetic blowing-off form the wing. Sakai was overwhelmed with anger and he chaged at pidgey, diving at it, arms outstreched. Pidgey stretched its wings and flapped, taking into the air just enough for sakai to miss and slam face and arm first into the grass, pidgey then began to flap its wings faster, dirt gathered from the ground forming a sphere under pidgey's two wings and the with a mighty, oh so mighty flap, the dirt broke into sand and was blown into sakai with a blinding effect. Luckily Sakai's face was allready buried in the grass from his leap after pidgey. The pidgey sneered as well as a peak could and took off higher, finding a better place to hunt. Sakai lie twitching in the grass until he heard a rustling from a bush and lifted his head.. "eh?" he murmered and then pulled himself upright, grabbing two stones and throwing them gently into the bush. Two small splatting sounds were heard.. and then something darted from the bush into the grass with a purplish blur. Sakai took a reach into the bush recovering the stones.. they both had a purple goo on them, it dripped like mud. "ew..." he murmered again and looked into the grass. A small kind of rustle was being made.. something was in there, and apearently the rocks didnt seem to effect it. Sakai snuck over to the edge of the clearing and poked his head into the tall grass only to discover a two foot tall pile of mud with eyes staring right back at him..  
-Grimer!!!- It screamed and swung a large arm of goo, slapping sakai across the face and leaving a purple secretion of a smear on him. Sakai, rubbed his face, getting the mud on his hands and then grabbed the sack of rocks. He swung the rocks over his head and swept his arm down, the rocks pulling him after from cintrifical motion, the sack slammed into the Grimer's side and knocked it over into a 4 foot long puddle of goo.   
"Atleast you've got some density" Sakai said, dropping the sack and swinging his entire arm back, then running at and clothelining the Grimer as it began to reform into a pile.  
-Grim- *Schploot* -er?- it blurted as Sakai's arm sunk in and became trapped within it.  
"Well... this is odd.." Sakai said as he tugged his arm, making the grimer slide after him.. his arm was stuck in the grimer.. and the grimer looked just as confused.  
  
  



End file.
